Valhalla
Introduction '''From the back cover:' Tensions caused by speculation that Cardassia is about to reoccupy Bajor are complicated by the arrival of a strange alien ship. When it's discovered that the crew is dead and the ship is carrying valuable Gamma Quadrant technology, it becomes a sought after prize, which Commander Sisko must fight to keep out of Cardassian hands. Meanwhile, Sisko also finds himself at odds with Major Kira, who believes the ship is Bajoran property. When the alien ship suddenly seizes control of Deep Space Nine, and the Cardassians move in to try to capture it, Sisko must face off against a shipload of angry Cardassians -- and the alien being controlling Deep Space Nine! Summary While Kira is complaining to Sisko about a number of Cardassian incursions into Bajoran airspace, a mysterious ship comes through the wormhole and begins drifting towards Cardassian space. Sisko has the ship tractored into the station, where it is discovered to be empty apart from three dead crewmembers. O'Brien notes the computers use a technique the Federation has been trying to develop without success. Almost immediately, two Cardassian ships, including Gul Dukat's, arrive at the station, claiming possession of the ship for Cardassia on the grounds it was heading towards their space. Sisko refuses and learns from the other commander, Gul Kaidan, that the Goran Tokar, leader of a political faction who believe Cardassia should never have left Bajor, is dying and the opportunistic Dukat is one of the candidates who hopes to be named his heir. Another candidate, Gul Kudesh, is responsible for the incursions. He advises that Gul Burot, who the current administration can deal with, would be a more favourable candidate. A series of computer malfunctions are caused by the alien ship, which turns out to be a sentient being named Enak. Dax communicates with it and learns its newfound sentience was mistaken for a malfunction by its panicking tschak crew and it accidentally killed them in self-defence. Having searched its databanks and learned their souls had gone to heaven, Enak has been trying to die so it may join them and continue to serve them and believed the wormhole was a conduit to heaven. One of Kudesh's ships mistakes a Bajoran firework display for an attack and the crew beam out, resulting in it crashing and killing four children. Kaidan escorts Kudesh's taskforce out of the area but this gives Dukat an opening to try and take Enak by force. Enak shuts down the station's defences and allows a Cardassian boarding party onboard, hoping to incite a battle so it may study the passing of the soul to heaven. When he learns Enak is using his link with the station to infect his own computers, Dukat pulls out. Enak, who has learned the penalty for murder from reviewing the station records, makes a suicide run on Dukat's ship, destroying himself and killing four of Dukat's crew. As a result of Kudesh and Dukat's humiliation, Burot is named the Goran Tokar's successor. References Characters :Arrah • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Dirodan • Dukat • Enak • Fereel • Elim Garak • Garok • Muhammed Goldberg • Kaidan • Kira Nerys • Koryn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • • Pod • Quark • Rom • Rosenberg • R'ret • Shula Sereni • Silne Koryn • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Waru Teyshan Burot • Dax • Curzon Dax • Penzak Dax • Kag Duzek • Gomtuu • Kudesh • Keiko O'Brien • Opaka • Paroti • Peshor • Jean-Luc Picard Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor VIII/Andros • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Hesh-Sosoral • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Bajor • Cardassia • Darius XI • Earth • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Heaven • Hell • Lauan XII • Mars • San Francisco Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • • ( ) • ( ) • • • Races and cultures :Ashtarian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Tschak • Vulcan Prophets • Tosk States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Cardassian Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Daystrom Institute • Dja Bajora Karass • Fareen Mis Tolor • Federation Council • Judges of the Dead • Khon-Ma • Revanche Science and technology :besrethine neural network • computer • decontamination • hydrogen • environmental suit • fission pile • methane • nanite • neutrino • Pup • space • starship • time • wormhole Ranks and titles :captain • commander • Goran Tokar • gul • terrorist • vaiora • vedek Other references :Bajoran religion • bardianite • Battle of Regannin • Celebration of Tissin • coffee • dabo • first contact • • government • Occupation of Bajor • propaganda • snuguort • space salvage laws • stardrifter • technology • xenophobia Appendices Related stories *The authors note places this novel before the , before the Revanche party came to power. The reference to the Defiant was added by the editor, despite author Lawrence Watt-Evans intending Valhalla to be set during the first season. At one point, Sisko remarks that Odo is the only member known of his species, placing the novel before "The Search". (Voyages of Imagination) *"Pup" was discovered by the crew in the . It is put back into the doghouse after helping to wrest control of DS9 away from Enak. *O'Brien mentions the events of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Tin Man". Images valhalla.jpg Valhalla art.jpg siskoValhalla.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. External link * Connections category:books Category:DS9 novels